


A Purfect Disguise

by AnMorrighan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Disguise, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pets, Pining, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnMorrighan/pseuds/AnMorrighan
Summary: Loki finds himself enamoured by you, an amateur playwright who befriends the Scarlet Witch after a chance meeting outside the Avengers Compound. Given the opportunity to interview the heroes for a piece that could help further your career, you regularly visit the compound for interviews, unaware that Loki is completely smitten. Too afraid of rejection to speak with you, he decides on another more creative method to get to know you.





	A Purfect Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, @loki-wife on Tumblr, for the request! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is also my first try at a Reader fic, so fingers crossed it doesn’t suck! Feedback is appreciated as always!
> 
> Playlist (https://spoti.fi/2Ma4qke): “Don’t Stand So Close to Me” — The Police, “Sweetest Thing” — U2, “Ain’t it Fun” — Paramore

Loki found himself in quite the predicament. One which had taken him completely by surprise.

After the events of Ragnarok and the subsequent destruction of Asgard, Thor and Loki had returned to Midgard with Asgard’s citizens in tow. It had been the youngest brother’s idea to house the people in Scandinavia where they had last met Odin, and Thor, the current King of Asgard, agreed wholeheartedly. Of course when they finally arrived, the Avengers got involved. As far as they were concerned, Loki was still a threat and needed to be closely monitored. Despite Thor’s insistence that Loki had changed — something that the latter actually found quite flattering — they requested that he remain in the Avengers Compound for a period of time. So, while Thor was spending most of his time in Norway rebuilding a life for his people, Loki was stuck in upstate New York with people who definitely disliked him. 

Life in the Avengers Compound had been…tolerable. Loki tried to spend most of it alone, though he was under constant supervision from all of Stark’s technology and whatever heroes were around. Stark was surprisingly bearable; while the Trickster wasn’t fond of them either, he had no interest in making life harder than it needed to be. Apparently, Stark had the same attitude, and they found themselves capable of civil conversations and ultimately discovered that they had certain things in common. Bruce also helped on that end, considering they had reached a mutual understanding after Sakaar. Clint and Natasha were less eager, even with Bruce’s encouragement, but that wasn’t exactly surprising. The Captain, though clearly not a massive fan, seemed more eager to welcome him, probably thanks to Thor’s insistence during his weekly visits.

“I can assure you,” the God of Thunder would declare, an arm slung around his sibling’s shoulders. “My brother has changed and wants to do better, Captain. He helped save our people and I trust him, so you should too.”

Of course, Loki’s residence in the compound was merely temporary and the other newer recruits seems slightly more willing to accept his company. In particular, a young arachnid child — whom he originally presumed to be Stark’s offspring — had a tendency to hassle him with questions about anything that came to mind. He wasn’t too bothered by it, but it could sometimes grow quite vexing. Sergeant Barnes, a close friend of Captain Rogers, was also more willing to accept him. He arrived a few weeks after Loki, after spending time in Wakanda to fix whatever ailed him. It was only after a late night discussion of the mutual torture they had received did they reach common ground. They remained civil, more than happy to converse over breakfast or train together on the rare occasion that Loki had company in the gym.

His predicament wasn't with any of the Avengers, but with a friend of the Scarlet Witch.Loki hadn’t been prepared when he first saw her. He had been in the common area, reading a book and sitting in a comfortable chair in the corner of the room. He paid little attention to life passing by, but an unfamiliar voice caught his attention. He glanced up to see Wanda and another woman he didn’t recognise walking through the room and towards the kitchen. He immediately fixed his gaze on the newcomer, assessing and taking in every detail he could decipher. Under her arm she tightly clutched a manuscript of sorts, talking animatedly with the Witch about what it contained. She would have been screened by S.H.I.E.L.D. before being allowed anywhere near the facility, so she must have checked out okay.

“Hey, Loki,” Wanda greeted him casually as the pair of them reached the kitchen and noticed his presence.

He replied with a polite nod. “Maximoff.”

The younger woman waved a hand from him to her friend as she turned her attention to the coffee pot. “Loki, Y/N. Y/N, Loki.”

“Nice to meet you,” Y/N replied with a friendly smile, one which Loki immediately decided was the prettiest smile he had ever seen. He, of course, kept this fact to himself and merely stated that it was nice to meet her too.

When their coffee brewed, the women left Loki to his book, presumably to speak in the privacy of Wanda’s bedroom. He watched them leave, more specifically Y/N, but found himself wanting to know more about this newcomer. Obviously he said that it was because she was new and of mild interest, and because he was bored with most of his heroic companions. From that point on, he became slowly transfixed with the visitor. It was gradual thing of course, but it had been many centuries since Loki had had a lover, so he put in down to neediness. Alas, his attraction continued to grow. Whenever she came to see Wanda, he watched from afar, never approaching her because he was genuinely anxious to do so.

_I sound absolutely pathetic,_ Loki thought to himself with a frown. _I am a God and I’m incapable of approaching a simple Midgardian woman? She is no threat and yet I find myself tongue tied around her. Has my silver tongue turned to lead?_

But it was true. Even when she smiled and said hello to him, all Loki managed was a nod and a curt greeting before he rushed away and turned his attention back to his book.He constantly thought about how she surely knew who he was because of the attack on New York. She probably remained polite to avoid an argument, but it wouldn’t surprise him if she thought he was some sort of monster. If she even knew he was attracted to her, she’d probably slap him. So, he simply pretended to pay no attention when she and Wanda spoke. From the numerous times Y/N had visited, he learned a few details: she lived in the town nearest to the compound and met Wanda in a local bookshop, she was an aspiring playwright who had been tasked with writing a journalistic piece on the Avengers (commissioned by Stark himself after a few of her visits), she owned a large wolf-like dog called Sam who sometimes came with her to the compound, and she was most certainly no more than Wanda’s friend. For a while, Loki was worried that they were courting, but he was surprised by the relief he felt knowing they were doing no such thing. While she was popular with Loki, her dog was very popular with the Avengers. He was a loveable creature — named after the playwright Samuel Beckett, which Loki overheard while pretending to be reading — and didn’t mind being rubbed or shown affection. He took a particular liking to Steve and Bucky, the latter always poking fun at the Falcon because he and the dog shared their name. And yet even when everyone was fawning over the dog, Loki couldn’t help but repeatedly drag his gaze back to Y/N, who seemed so relaxed and carefree in the presence of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes and a shunned Trickster.

After a few months of being far too nervous to get anything other than a ‘hello’ out, Loki had had enough. He had spent a ridiculous amount of time in the library browsing through every single play she had mentioned in casual conversation when he realised this was all pointless if he was never going to directly speak with her. There had to be some way he could get closer to Y/N and learn more about her. Perhaps it would help him to gain the confidence to approach her. He briefly considered asking Thor for advice upon his next visit, but then he realised he would never be allowed to live it down, so he chose against it. He certainly wouldn’t approach any of the Avengers about it. So, he turned to mischief, as was his tendency, but it was only when he heard Y/N talking with Natasha about her genuine love for animals while introducing her to Sam did he come up with an idea.

 

* * *

 

You had to be honest, you never expected to bump into one of the Avengers while browsing through your local bookshop for some quality reading. And you also never expected to befriend the Scarlet Witch, but here you were, visiting the compound again to partake in another round of interviews for your piece on their daily lives and duty. There was no underlying agenda when you met Wanda, but Tony Stark had suggested it might be beneficial for you to get your name out there, even as a starting point. _“Publish it online for some exposure and you can’t lose, Kiddo,”_ , he had said, and you weren’t going to argue. If it gave you and Sam an excuse to visit more often then how could you say no? 

You usually walked to the compound, taking the opportunity to give Sam some much needed exercise. You didn’t mind if it took a while because you usually occupied yourself by throwing a stick or too for him to fetch. As you reached the familiar outskirts of the residence, your attention was quickly drawn to your pet, who huffed before bounding off towards a plain of freshly cut grass. While you were dismissive of his behaviour at first and just assumed that he had caught a new scent, your head quickly snapped towards him when a strange noise caught your ear. Sam’s tail was wagging furiously as you approached.

“What have you got there, buddy?” you called to him as he whimpered and sniffed at something on the ground.

When you got closer, you could hear the persistent little meows before you laid your eyes on a tiny black kitten, completely overshadowed by Sam’s massive head.

“Oh man,” you sighed, taking in the cute little thing. It looked up at you with massive green eyes, contrasting brightly against its all black fur. “You lost, little guy? Or girl? That’s Sam, he won’t hurt you. He’s just a big softie.”

Sam looked from the lost kitten to you, ears perked high and tail still wagging. He growled playfully before leaning down to gently lick at the kitten’s head. In response, the lost kitten stumbled towards you. You squatted down to get a better look at the little thing as it struggled to wade through the grass. You couldn’t lie; it was certainly a very cute kitten, and you decided it would be best to take it to the compound and ask around if anyone perhaps lost said kitten. The idea of someone like Vision owning a baby cat probably seemed ridiculous, but where else could it have come from? It seemed more than happy to be lifted into your arms and meowed in what you hoped was delight.

“Come on, Sam,” you said, clutching the soft ball of fur in your arms and continuing to head towards the compound. “Let’s find out where this little cutie came from, alright?”

The kitten calmed down once it was safely in your grasp and remained that way as you made your way inside, Sam trotting happily beside you. You were greeted over the coms by F.R.I.D.A.Y., who kindly informed you that Dr. Banner and Agent Romanoff were in the kitchen if you needed assistance, so you quickly made your way there.

Natasha was the first to spot you once you appeared through the door. “Hey, Y/N. Here for more interviews?”

“As per usual,” you replied with a slight chuckle as Sam went to greet the couple. “But I come with another creature in tow this time.”

“What you got there?” Dr. Banner asked, taking a peek at the little ball in your arms as he scratched the dog’s head.

“I found a kitten outside in the field,” you explained, holding the animal out for them to see. “I don’t suppose either of you lost a kitten?”

“It definitely wasn’t either of us,” Natasha said, but peered at the creature curiously. “You just found him there?”

“Well, Sam was the one who found him, but I thought I should at least ask you guys if you had lost kitten or might know where he came from.” You laughed slightly and scratched behind its little ear. “I’m calling it a ‘he’ even though he could be a girl kitty.”

“I could check?” Bruce suggested with a gentle smile. “At least it would be one less mystery to solve.”

You held the kitten out to the experienced doctor, but it immediately fought in your grasp, meowing insistently and trying to crawl back up your arms. “Hey now, little cat. Dr. Banner is a nice guy. He won’t hurt you!”

You were only met with more distressed meows that had Sam whimpering in response and Natasha pouting. “I think he’s taken a liking to you, Y/N. Either that or he’s worried about the Other Guy.”

“Smart cat,” Bruce muttered and gently lifted the kitten’s tail while it was still clutched in your hands. “Well, your intuition was right. He’s a little guy.”

As soon as his tail was released, the kitten scurried back up your arms, his nails clinging to the material of your jacket. He only settled when he reached the crook of your arm, green eyes meeting yours and meowing in a more relaxed manner this time.

“Oh, he’s definitely taken a liking to you,” Natasha repeated, smirking as she took a sip of her coffee.

“So it would seem,” you replied, running your fingers through his fur. “But neither of you think he belongs to anyone here?”

“None of us own any pets,” Bruce explained with a shrug. “Unless someone got a kitten in the last couple hours and never told anyone. But we can ask around to be sure.”

“Only if you’re not busy, Dr. Banner,” you insisted. “I just don’t like the idea of him being missed by someone.”

“Of course, Y/N. It’s no problem.”

Unfortunately, the search for the kitten’s owner came up empty and you were quite disheartened as a result. That being said, you didn’t mind having him in your company for the day. As you conducted interviews with Rhodey, Clint, and Bucky, the kitten spent his time firmly fixed on your shoulder or in your lap, or cuddling into the crook of your arm. If someone went to lift him from your grasp he had none of it, meowing in dissatisfaction until he was returned to you. The Black Widow had hit the nail on the head — the little newcomer was content to stay close to you and only you.

“Looks like he’s already picked a favourite,” Clint said with a smirk mid-interview, watching in amusement as the creature settled into the hem of your jumper. “Feel special, Y/N — cats are fussy creatures. If one chooses you, then there has to be something special about you.”

You took one look down at the little guy only for him to peer back up at you with wide green eyes. “Looks like I’m taking a cat home today.”

You did just that.

That evening, after you completed all your interviews scheduled for that day and after taking time to briefly visit Wanda, you returned home with Sam and kitten in tow. On the journey home, you decided that the new addition to your household needed a name. Considering you had named Sam after a famous playwright, it seemed reasonable to keep the theme going. You christened the kitten Oscar, after Oscar Wilde.

You were surprised by how well behaved he was, and by how much he and Sam took to each other. You gave him a tour of the apartment you rented off your uncle who was thankfully a fellow animal lover. It was a little weird — you had never seen a cat that seemed so attentive. It genuinely seemed like he hung on your every word as you showed him where he would be fed and where you practiced your writing. You supposed Oscar just liked the sound of your voice, or something along those lines. He seemed to enjoy following you about and lying on your desk as you did work. You had to leave him in Sam’s company when you went to your part-time bartending job, but it was always nice to return to the content animals after a hard day’s work. You never thought you would end up owning a cat, but you didn’t regret bringing Oscar home for one minute.

 

* * *

 

It had been three days since Loki had taken the form of the kitten in order to get closer to Y/N.

It was going…well? At least he _thought_ it was. He was certainly enjoying the time he spent in her company. Now that he got to see Y/N outside of the compound, he was beginning to realise that she was far more amazing than he could have imagined. She always spoke to him (or Oscar, really) as though he was another person by her side. She constantly made sure he was well fed and allowed to do as he pleased. She was quite an affectionate owner and he relished being doted on; it had been some time since he had been treated in such a manner. That being said, he loved sitting and watching her work away on that which she was passionate about. He took the time to peak at her work when she was typing away and it pleased him to know that she was creating great things. He read excerpts of her interviews with the Avengers and was reminded that she would eventually have to do one with him… The very thought made him nervous, but he could hardly refuse her since this entire piece would be great for her career — she had said as much to Oscar. Each night and each time she left for work, Loki made sure to return to the compound in his Asgardian form in order to prevent any of the Avengers becoming suspicious. They didn’t seem too bothered anyway considering he was usually quite aloof.

One evening, he accompanied Y/N and Sam in his kitten form to the compound. Apparently, Wanda had suggested a ‘girls night in’ and invited Y/N to come. Loki wasn’t entirely sure what such an event involved, but he gathered from what she told him that it was some form of a get-together. Upon arrival, Y/N met with Maximoff and Agent Romanoff. He was quite content to be held in her arms and practically hissed when Wanda said Sergeant Barnes, Wilson, and the Captain had offered to watch Sam and Oscar for the evening.

“He’s pretty needy for a cat,” Natasha commented absentmindedly as the three army men came into the kitchen.

“I don’t mind,” Y/N replied, gently nuzzling her nose into his head. “How can you argue with a face like that?”

“’Sup, Y/N,” Sam greeted her. Steve and Bucky said their hellos too as the former took a large box of beer from the fridge.

“Hey, guys! Boys night in?”

“You know it.”

“Figured we could take your boys off your hands too,” Steve added with a friendly smile.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother—”

“It’s no problem, doll,” Barnes reassured her and gently patted Sam’s rump. “Wanna give me the lil’ guy?”

Loki hissed, making sure to sound unamused with his close proximity, but Y/N merely chuckled and plopped him into the Winter Soldier’s grasp.

“Be careful, Bucky,” Wanda began as the three men walked away with Sam following closely. “Oscar won’t let anyone that isn’t Y/N near him.”

“I got it!” he called back, firmly but gently preventing Loki from scrambling out of his hold.

“Pool?” Steve asked the pair.

They replied in agreement and Loki could only sit and pout as he was taken away from the only person who he enjoyed being near. Of course, the God of Mischief isn’t called such things without good reason. While the solders’ attention was focused on playing pool in the compound’s game room, Loki saw a window of opportunity. With a very convincing duplicate spell, he snuck away from his guards and the dog, and stalked through the halls in his Asgardian form. He was eager to see what occurred during a ‘girls night in’, so he made sure to pass through the kitchen on his journey. Perhaps he would actually speak more than just a casual greeting this time! Upon arrival, he saw the three women sitting together at the counter, cocktails in hand and listening to Midgardian music he couldn’t stand. The smile Y/N sent him nearly had him tripping over his own feet.

“Ladies,” he greeted them politely as he prepared a cup of tea. He received various greetings in response and gave them a once over as he boiled the kettle. “What are you all up to this evening?”

He was met with a chorus of “girls night in!” and smirked before Wanda added. “We figured that Y/N here needed a break from interviewing everyone, so we’re going to get drunk and listen to Ariana Grande.”

“I see,” he replied, not exactly sure what an ‘Ariana Grande’ was. “I hope your interviews are fairing well?”

“I think they’re going well,” Y/N replied with a shrug. “I’ve got all of them finished bar Mr Stark, Thor, and you too.”

“Well, I am available to partake in the interview whenever you need me,” he answered smoothly, happy with how casual he seemed considering his heart was thumping at the very thought. As he poured the boiling water into his mug, he swirled the tea bag around and continued on. “Simply let me know when, darling.”

“For sure,” Y/N replied with a small smile. “I’d like that.”

“I will leave you to your evening. Goodnight.”

With a slight incline of his head, Loki left the kitchen, only to plant himself firmly against the wall in the hallway outside. He steadied himself, clutching the cup of tea in his hands and resting the back of his head against the wall. 

Within the kitchen, he heard Natasha snort above the music. “So, when were you going to tell us?”

“Tell you guys what?” Y/N’s voice enquired, sounding lost.

“That you have the hots for Loki?”

_Odin’s beard! She what?_

Loki hadn’t intended on eavesdropping — he genuinely just wanted to make himself known — but now he was too curious about this interesting development to leave. Surely Agent Romanoff was completely wrong? There was simply no way that Y/N could be attracted to _him_ …

Wanda immediately started laughing, dragging his attention from his thoughts again. “Oh, you don’t know the half of it.”

“ _Guys,_ ” Y/N began with a groan. “Are we really going to get into this?”

“This is what you do on a girls night in. Talking about crushes is mandatory.”

Natasha seemed to agree, because she thankfully pushed the subject. “I’ll admit, I’m a little surprised. I thought you’d be more into Rogers or Wilson, or maybe Barnes, but Loki? That was a twist.”

“Hold up a second now,” Y/N hushed them. “You say that as though Loki isn’t incredibly attractive!”

“So you agree? You think he’s incredibly attractive?”

“Told you so,” Wanda chuckled.

“Of course I do! I don’t know how anyone could not think he is. He’s polite, he’s sophisticated, he seems to love reading, and he’s drop-dead gorgeous. I would jump his bones if I got the chance.”

Loki gulped, eyes wide.

_This is…quite the development._

“Wow, you have it bad, Y/L/N!” Natasha said, and Loki could tell by her tone that she was grinning. “I bet you’re excited for the interview now. How long have you liked him?”

Wanda cut in. “From the get go.”

“I won’t deny it,” Y/N agreed. “I always thought he was handsome but Loki is…really something.”

With a deep breath, Loki hurried away, the women’s laughter growing more distant with each step he took. He escaped to his room, sat on his bed, and drank his tea while contemplating all that he had just heard. He would eventually return to the game room and take his place as Oscar, but for now, he would sit and think about how the impossible had come to fruition.

 

* * *

 

“I hope this is to your liking, Miss Y/L/N?”

“It’s perfect, Loki, thank you. But you can call me Y/N. No need to be so formal.”

“As you wish, Y/N.”

It was two days after Loki heard her confession and now he sat down with her in his room while she interviewed him for a full hour. Her questions so far were engaging but not too difficult or personal — _what is it like living with the Avengers after New York? Do you enjoy living on Earth? How does it feel knowing people call you a hero now?_ Though Loki had at first been dreading the prospect of speaking to Y/N alone, he found it to be quite lovely in the end. Perhaps it was because he was far more used to her company through his experiences as Oscar, or it was because he now knew what she really thought of him, but he realised he wouldn’t mind speaking to her again about anything and everything.

There were two things he had taken from this encounter so far:

One, he really enjoyed her company in this form. And two, he really wished to spend more time with her and ask her questions all about herself instead. After getting the real thing, he really didn’t wish to be demoted to Oscar ever again. Perhaps this was an opportune moment to admit what was really going on. At first he had worried how she would react to his admittance, and he was still petrified now, but knowing how she felt about him helped to ease the panic somewhat. She didn’t shy away from him, even when he explained his true heritage to her. Perhaps she really did feel more for him than common courtesy.

“Your answers are really interesting,” she said happily. “You certainly gave me a lot to work with.”

“Hopefully not too much?” he asked apprehensively, picking at the palm of his left hand.

“Not at all! There was just one more subject I wanted to ask you about.”

He waved her on as he sipped from a glass of water. “Ask away.”

“So, you were considered quite the mischief-maker on Asgard?”

He smirked, meeting her curious eyes and noting how beautiful they looked against the sunlight that pooled in through his window. “You could say that.”

“So, tell me a bit about that. What comes with the title of Trickster? Do you have go-to pranks achieved with seiðr, as you previously mentioned?”

He took a deep breath. “Well, there are a few. Duplicating myself was always a favourite and one that Thor still to this day is fooled by. And another is changing my form entirely.”

“Changing form? To what?”

“Many things. To different people, men or women, to various creatures, such as the animals you Midgardians have in this realm. I have actually…done so a lot recently.”

Her curiosity immediately peaked. “You have been changing form recently?”

He nodded slowly, carefully steadying his breathing as he contemplated what he was about to do. “Yes… I could show you, if you so wished?”

“That would be amazing,” Y/N declared, smiling with her eyes wide in wonder. “I’d love to see it! I feel pretty special because something tells me you don’t do this for people too often.”

“It is a show just for you,” he agreed and sent her a smile of her own. He sat back in thecentre of bed, legs crossed and hands resting on his knees. “Before I do anything, Y/N, I need to explain something to you.”

She seemed mildly surprised by his admission, but nodded. “Alright. I’m listening.”

“I have lately felt the desire to speak with you, much like we are now, and to learn more about you, but have been too anxious to do so. I feared that you would not wish to talk to me and chose to ignore you rather than risk rejection. But curiosity got the better of me, and I chose to learn more about you while undercover, you could say. I hope that you won’t be upset with me.”

“Loki,” she began, face twisted in confusion. “I promise I would not have turned you away, but you’re gonna need to fill me in on what exactly you’re talking about.”

“Let me show you,” he said gently, and felt the magic flow in his veins as green light consumed him and revealed what exactly he had been up to.

 

* * *

 

You didn’t know what you had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t _this_. On the bed, exactly where Loki had previously sat, was Oscar, staring up at you with his wide green eyes. You could only look back in shock and awe.

“ _Ooohhh…_ ” you sighed, putting everything together and never taking your eyes off what you now knew to be Loki. “So _you’re_ the kitten I found?”

He meowed and you assumed it was one of admittance. 

“Well, that explains a lot.”

In a flash of green light the kitten was gone and the God of Mischief was once again sat on his bed. “I apologise profusely for any boundaries that I may have crossed.”

You looked at him in surprise, only to be met with his grim expression. “Apologise?”

“I should not have betrayed your trust.”

Without hesitation you got to your feet, turning off the recording app on your phone and asking if it was okay for you to sit next to him. He nodded and watched as you sat.

“Just so we’re clear,” you began in a gentle tone. “You were Oscar this whole time?”

“Yes, I was.”

“And you did it because you were afraid to talk to me?”

“Well, it sounds a bit dramatic when you put it like that, but yes.”

You couldn’t help but smile a little at his furrowed brows. “And why exactly were you afraid of talking to me? I promise I don’t bite.”

He shook his head. “Truth be told, Y/N, I was convinced that you would not feel the same way about me. You are far more than I could ever deserve. How could someone as beautiful as you ever care for me?”

You couldn’t help yourself. All those months of pining and thinking that a fallen Prince of Asgard could never be attracted to a simple woman like you, and now said prince sat before you admitting things that completely blew all negative thoughts from your head. Your heart was beating faster than it had in a long time as the words spilled from his lips. With the thick feeling of nervousness in your gut, you placed a hand softly on his cheek and pressed your lips against his. The move effectively shut him up and you broke away before he had a chance to respond.

“I… I’m sorry,” you said, free hand shaking slightly. “Was that okay? I probably shouldn’t have assumed it was.”

His green eyes stared back at you in surprise before his lips slowly broke out into a smile. “No… No, do not worry yourself. That was more than okay.”

“Honestly, Loki, I like you quite a lot and it’s a relief to know that you like me too… Even if you did disguise yourself as a lost kitten in a plot to get closer to me.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth. I know that I have done this quite unconventionally, but would you perhaps be interested in visiting me here? If I was allowed to leave this damn compound, I would take you for a cup of tea or coffee.”

“That’s okay,” you assured him as you felt his hand slowly take a hold of yours. You grinned down at the sight of your fingers clasped between his. “I’d love to come and see you here more often and get to know you better when you’re not a cat.”

Loki laughed at that. “That sounds lovely to me, darling.”

You settled into a comfortable silence as he gently ran his thumb along the back of your hand. Eventually you spoke up again. “I have to ask though, did you do anything weird in my apartment as a kitten?”

He rolled his eyes at that and smirked at her. “I can assure you that I did no such thing. What do you take me for?”

“A master of disguise? A mischief maker? A trickster?”

“Well, you are not wrong about any of those.”

“I hadn’t taken you for such a cuddler though.”

“Yes, well, it takes someone special to bring out that side of me.”

It was unconventional sure, that much was evident, but you were ridiculously glad that Loki decided to take the unconventional risk in order to get to know you. Otherwise you two might never have admitted your feelings. You supposed it was his calling card after all. He wasn't called the God of Mischief for nothing, but you wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
